1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device and a measuring method for the measurement of differential signals, especially for the measurement of a differential signal without the use of a differential probe.
2. Discussion of the Background
With conventional oscilloscopes, differential signals cannot be measured without limitations. With the use of conventional probes with one probe tip on each of two different channels of the oscilloscope, a triggering can be implemented only for one of the two received signals. In the case of non-ideal differential signals, for example, a strongly noise-laden partial signal, a triggering is not always successful. However, especially with differential signals which are laden with a strong, largely identical noise signal, a triggering on only one partial signal is often not possible.
To improve the measurement of differential signals, the use of differential probes is known. In this context, a probe provides two probe tips for the two partial signals of the differential signal. The differential probe is connected to a single channel of an oscilloscope. The entire differential signal is measured via this one channel of the oscilloscope. In this case, triggering is not problematic.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,407 B1 discloses a measurement application of a differential probe. Differential probes are, however, very costly to purchase. For this reason, they are not always available or purchasing is not always cost-effective.